


30. one more chapter

by georgiehensley



Series: 100 ways to say "i love you" [3]
Category: Prince of Peoria (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Relationships, Literal Sleeping Together, Reading Aloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-19 15:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18137627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: joosep reads to regina. it makes her a little more than just relaxed.





	30. one more chapter

“ _ he was a lovely boy, clad in skeleton leaves and the juices that ooze out of trees; but the most entrancing thing about him was that he had all his first teeth. when he saw she was a grown-up, he gnashed the little pearls at her.”  _

joosep places his finger on the next page and closed the book, the sound of regina’s slow, soft breaths filling the now otherwise silent room. he smiles down at where she lays perpendicular to him, her head resting in his lap. he uses his free hand to gently run his fingers through her brown curls. the touch causes her to stir slightly.

“mmm, one more chapter,” she says, though her eyes are still shut and she makes no effort to move. joosep laughs.

“i’m afraid i can’t, love,” he says. “you’ve already fallen asleep on me.” regina turns over onto her back and frowns up at him.

“fine,” she says. “i guess we'll call it a night, then. turn off the lights for me?” joosep nods. regina sits up as he slides out of bed, walking across the room to turn the light switch down. when he turns back around, regina is already under the covers and lying back against her pillow. joosep walks back towards the bed and gets under the covers as well. once he does, regina slides towards him, resting her head against his chest. she dozes back off so quickly, she forgets to wish joosep goodnight. he only smiles and shakes his head at the realization, kissing her on the forehead. her nose scrunches as his moustache tickles her skin, and he almost wishes he had a camera to capture the adorable expression.

“goodnight, regina,” he whispers. she, of course, says nothing back, but the way she seems to side in closer, lazily throwing an arm across joosep’s torso, is answer enough.

**Author's Note:**

> quote at the beginning from peter pan by j.m. barrie.


End file.
